Tomorrow
by Kawaii-lyn
Summary: A series of Zutara oneshots and drabbles, each uniquely different and original in their own rights. Some are fluff, some are humour, some are ... what I pray is something relative to deep. Enjoy.
1. Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.

A Zutara one-shot about Katara's thoughts the eve of the battle with the Fire Nation.

Tomorrow

By Kawaiilyn

Katara gazed upon the moon once again as the Fire Nation ship approached the city, the salty sea air filling her with memories of the Southern Water Tribe. The sun would be greeting the world soon. The birds would wake soon, singing their cheerful songs in celebration of yet another day. The world would reveal its ever-changing colors, illuminating the glistening dew-drops in the trees and the earth's moist browned soil. Humans would arouse to yet another day of precious life to fulfill whatever duties they needed to. The sun would soon warm all it touched. All it saw. All it affected…including the Fire Nation soldiers.

For now, she savored the moon's presence like a treasured lesson, doing her best to remember its key points for future needs. It kept her cool and relaxed. Calm and meditative. Strong and…powerful? At the most, it kept her precious minutes away from the oncoming day. The day where everything in her world would change. The day where the world itself would expect change.

The men were all sound asleep. Aang was calmly dreaming away his troubles and duties. Why should he worry about them now? He'd have all day tomorrow to take care of them.

Sokka was undoubtedly snoring away his worries…and hunger. He'd have plenty of time to take revenge against the Fire Nation for their countless atrocities tomorrow.

Appa was probably either eating, or sleeping. The latter held more of a possibility to it. He had been flying all day yesterday helping Aang and the other benders train.

Momo…who knows what he did in the after hours.

Looking back up into the sky as it was slowly invaded by the sun's dawning light, she noticed the bright "star" not too far away from the moon's current position. It sparkled and twinkled with all its might, making sure that all who saw it would remember its existence. It was still too far away to make any significant increase in the Firebenders' abilities; however, it was getting too close for comfort. Speaking of Firebenders…

"Aren't you cold?" Asked a familiar voice behind her. "You shouldn't be out here in this weather…what if you catch a cold? How will you be able to fight with your germs flying all about, spraying everyone who comes in contact with you?"

Katara smiled.

The owner of the voice came closer, pondering his own words. "On second thought, maybe you should stay out here. You'll have an excellent advantage over the Fire Nation soldiers."

Katara laughed out loud. He was always able to put a smile on her face.

"Thank you Iroh," she said with a smile as she turned to meet the retired general's form.

"Anything to impress such a lovely and blossoming lady, and a bender no less," said Iroh with a slight bow and suggestive smile.

Katara blushed a bit. She didn't consider herself that "lovely". Before she was able to spew out her protests, Iroh interrupted her.

"Tomorrow is going to be quite the day, isn't it?"

Katara's mood immediately fell. She didn't want to be reminded so soon of what the day would bring. If anything, she had wanted to avoid it as much as possible. Iroh noted her mood change. He decided to change the subject.

"You remind me of my nephew on the eve of his ceremony. It was a ceremony to mark his entry into manhood. He didn't know how to prepare for it, or what to expect. He spent the night prior to it gazing at the sky, wondering what would change."

"What happened?" asked Katara. "What'd he have to do?" Iroh turned his face away, hiding the fast-spreading smirk from her view.

"Oh…nothing out of the ordinary," said Iroh, lying for all his worth. Due to his nephew's blossoming relationship with the Waterbender, he didn't want to…jeopardize it by telling Katara exactly what happened the moment—or should he say, the night—the prince of the Fire Nation became a man.

Not noting Iroh's discomfort, she returned to the original topic.

"It's a strange feeling, knowing tomorrow is going to bring about events that have the power to change the world. Anything could happen, and no matter what I do, I feel as though I'm not prepared for some of those changes."

Iroh looked down at the still girl as she continued to gaze at the moon. He spoke softly. "Every day should feel like that. Changes are always happening, whether you notice them or not."

Katara looked at the old man. Behind his comical and laid-back demeanor, hid years of wisdom and life-learned lessons. She should probably accept his words. But still…

"I know it's not until tomorrow," said Iroh as he pulled something out of his sleeve pocket, "but I feel that you will find more meaning from it now." He handed her a tiny box. She gave him a puzzled look as she accepted the box, noting the smooth papery feel of its protective walls.

"I think I will go and get some rest. An old man like me finds that he needs his sleep more often as the years go by. I shall see you tomorrow my dear." He walked back the way he came.

Her tanned hands slowly opened the box, her mind pondering at its contents. When its unknown core was exposed, she gasped at what was inside. It was a rare, blue, panda lily. Pulling the delicate flower out of the box, she marveled at its weightlessness and graceful design. It was said that whenever you encountered a blue panda lily, you would be granted one wish. It wasnormally given as gifts to royal families and nobles when that one special day arrived. But wait. How could Iroh have known? No one else knew except Sokka and Aang.

She focused her attention to the flowerthat was now opening its delicate petals inside her hand. The moonlight gave it a sheer, glistening glow to it as each petal slowly and carefully stretched itself to its furthermost limits. She smiled down at it. Such was the way of the panda lily. Grace and versatility, beautiful and suprising.

She contemplated what she should wish for. She hadn't really given much thought to these sorts of things. Still, it was nice having even the slightest bit of favor on your side. She closed her eyes and focused on her wish. On her dream. On her vision of the world she had only heard stories about. A world her grandmother had told her stories about when she was young and impressionable. A world with simple and pure life. A world…with peace.

She opened her eyes and let the flower fall from her hands. She followed its slow and fluttery journey down into the sea as the last bits of nightfall gave way to the early lights of the new morning. The contrast in the black-blueness of the sea, the purple-pinkness of the horizon, and the blue and white shimmering glow of the panda lily as it continued floating in circles, slowly making its decent into a peaceful abyss of liquid, was astounding. As its base finally touched the crashing waves of the laboring sea, the first ray of sunlight broke out from the horizon. It tinted the sky with a new pink stain to join the others.

"Tomorrow is here," said Katara softly. Now, we will go and fight the Fire Lord and his armies. We finally get the chance to end the war. Everything we've been training for, traveling for, preparing for, hangs on the outcome of today's events.

"Yes it is," responded a sleepy but grouchy voice from behind. She smiled at this new voice. "I thought Firebenders rose with sun? What are you doing up so early water peasant?" the owner of the voice asked, with no hint of a hurtful tone, as he joined her at the railing, annoyance etched on his face as he looked at the peeping rays of sunlight.

"Thinking about what will happen today," replied Katara softly. The wind began to pick up, as if the sun's arrival ordered them to prepare the landscape for its arrival. It brought with it the salty scents of the sea and early-morning world. "I'm sure you've done the same thing."

He didn't reply. His body was being overtaken with the worry and anxiety that derived from the upcoming battle. His face hid his feelings well with its stand-offish demeanor. Katara knew better. She decided to comfort him, help take his mind off the approaching war with his own nation.

"You shouldn't worry about—" he cut her off.

"What did my uncle give you?" he asked, in what seemed to be an indifferent way.

"Huh?" Katara asked, clearly confused, her mind raced back to possible explanations to this random question. Iroh's earlier actions filled in the gap. "Oh…he gave me a blue Panda lily."

Her companion was startled, if not surprised.

"A real Panda lily? Those are reserved for royalty! Where did he get one?" Harvested once every 20 years, in ever-changing locations, they're difficult to find.

"I'm not sure, but I did make my wish," she replied softly.

The prince looked at her, his expression changing entirely into something more fitting to his handsome features, despite the rare cases he has actually worn it.

"What did you wish for?" he asked, his mind racing ahead towards a path Katara hadn't thoroughly considered.

"For peace of course." She replied. "We could use the luck. If not us, then you could use it." His features fell. This wasn't what he was expecting.

"Oh," was his simple reply. Of course she'd think of peace. Of course she'd think of others' well-beings before her own.

Katara sensed his change of demeanor. Interpreting his thoughts, she smiled.

"My mom would never forgive me if she found out that I wasted a perfectly good wish on myself. Especially today, of all days." She clasped the smooth and cooling stone of her mother's necklace, reminiscing in her existence yet again.

The furrowed brow and pursed lips were her only response. Her explanation had helped, but…not enough.

"Don't worry," she said softly, pulling his face towards her with her smooth and browned hand. "I'm not too worried about us," she said as she lightly kissed the once-worried prince. His warm and firm lips fitting perfectly with her soft and supple ones, moving in time with one another. She broke it when he started getting into it. Now wasn't the time…the crew was waking.

His eyes remained locked on hers, carelessly forgetting about the troubles the day would bring, or the problems that would arise. His eyes were only aware of one thing's existence…

"Prince Zuko! The helmsman has requested your presence!" yelled a guard from behind them. Zuko's eyes changed within an instant, suddenly aware of the reality of the present. He whispered into her ear a soft, "Happy Birthday" before rushing off to meet with the helmsman. The day began for him, and with it came the price that was to be paid for the world's freedom, the Fire Nation's defeat, and an exiled prince's honor.

Katara turned her attention to the unaffected ocean, and the same old morning. They, at least, wouldn't change…ever.

The sun's topmost point was now visible. The day was officially here. The men on the ship began to run and rush about, barking orders and preparing weapons. The clanging sounds of metal upon metal, boots trodding against long endless corridors, and voices speaking a bit more high-pitched than usual—probably due to their nervousness—were all heard behind her.

Amidst her swirling thoughts of the war and her friends and…Zuko, she had once again forgotten it was her 15th birthday, despite Iroh's attempts of reminding her about it earlier. Well at least…she had already made her wish.

A/N: Many thanks and kisses to wilderness writer for beta-ing this for me. (I had to add some stuff/change it so that it met the community requirements.)

Please review. Tell me if you like it. Tell me if you hate it. Something.


	2. Kites

This was written in honor of Sporky's birthday. Tada. (Also has accompanying fanart made by the talented Irrel. Check it out.) XD

Kites

by Kawaiilyn

His gluing skills needed help. His sticks were a bit wobbly. And his pasted fabrics and silks (silk was all that he could find) were loose and heavy. Nonetheless, his uncle assured him it would fly brilliantly in the breezy skies of the sea while they sailed to the Earth Kingdom. His uncle was going to visit the king the Ba Sing Sei to negotiate a truce. His father didn't want him to, but uncle preferred it this way. Silly uncle, he always likes doing things the nice way.

Her gluing skills needed help. Her sticks were firm but knotty. Her fabrics were ragged and torn (scraps from the men's tunics were all that she could find), along with being flimsy and weak. Nonetheless, her mom assured her it would fly brilliantly in the breezy skies of the sea while they sailed down to the South Pole. Her mom, and other Watertribe members, were all returning home after visiting some relatives in the North Pole, she felt it proper to bring Katara and Sokka. Her Gran-Gran didn't want her to, but mom preferred it this way. Silly mommy, she always likes doing things the different way.

He let loose his kite when the ship found calmer waters. He couldn't do it at first. But uncle helped teach him. Throwing his kite in the air for him, young Zuko's innocent face smiled with blissful surprise as his unfamiliar hands taught themselves how to fly a kite for the first time. His red and gold dragon flew and circled about in the clear blue skies, matching flight patterns with nearby gulls.

She let loose her kite when the tiny boat found calmer waters. The men in the other boats needed to collect their bearings while the women began fishing. She couldn't do it at first. But mom helped teach her. Throwing her kite in the air for her, young Katara's innocent face smiled with unrestrained joy as her amateur hands taught themselves how to fly a kite for the first time. Her black and white chubby penguin flew and circled about in the clear blue skies, matching flight patterns with nearby pelicans.

He wasn't sure how much slack he let his kite have, but it was barely visibly now and the winds were beginning to pick up. It was flying erratically out of his control, and its flight patterns involved unhealthy dips and swoons in the gusty sea sky as the waves themselves began knocking against the Fire Nation ship. Holding tightly to the railing, he held on to his precious kite.

She wasn't sure how much slack she let her kite have, but it just broke off. It wisped away, the gusty winds taking farther to the east. She followed it with her eyes, and immediately grabbed an emergency driftwood (it never sinks!) and leapt into the comfortably temperatured waters, easily swimming with a speed familiar only to that of the skillful Watertribe as her eyes held on to her precious kite.

He was pulling his kite in! Finally he figured it out. Pulling it in, it seemed a bit heavier than before. Perhaps it's because it's fighting against the wind...

Or perhaps it has something to do with that peculiar black and white thing completely entangled in _his _precious kite...the abomination! Wait till he gets his hands on that ugly, disgusting, malformed, pathetic excuse of a creature (what is that anyway?) that was ruining _his_ precious kite.

What is that disgusting red thing in the sky? It's got _her_ cute penguin completely adhered in every which way to that...that...thing! Just wait till she got her hands on that demeaning, showy, eye-sore of a creature (looks like a dragon) that was ruining _her _precious kite.

Pulling in his kite, he saw up close the...abomination. It was a fowl-like creature of some sort...must be of lower class, definitely near the extinction list. How else could he have not recognized it? He was a prince! His tutors knew all! Thusly, he knew all. If only he could get this thing off his kite...

A ship? Why didn't she notice it before? Turning back towards her tribe's boats, she realized that the rocky formations in the water hid the ship from the boats' sights. She really didn't care that much. She just wanted her kite that—IS SOMEONE TOUCHING HER PRECIOUS KITE?

"Who are you?" asked the boy as he pulled the mysterious girl onto his ship from the rope he threw down.

"You have my kite! Give it back!" she pointed out quickly.

"You can't tell me what to do! Don't you know who I am? I'm the pr--"

"I don't care if you're the Avatar (lie) or if you're the prince of a foreign nation, I just came all the way out here to get my kite back. I just made it."

He wasn't used to being told what to do, or being interrupted. He didn't like her. Not. One. Bit.

"No. It's mine now. Finders keepers. Besides, it's on_my_ better-made kite. It's officially my property now."

"What?"

"Are you lower-classes poor_and_ hard-of-hearing? Ha!"

She pulls at her kite, freeing it out of his kite.

"Hey! Let go!"

"No! It's mine!"

"It's mine now!"

"No, it's still mine!"

"Let go!"

"Stop telling me what to do!"

"I wouldn't if you weren't so mean!"

"Well I'd give it back to you if you weren't so bossy!"

_Pffffttt. _

"Look what you did to my precious kite!" they cried in unison.

---

She had the task of gluing, (they were both bad at it), and he cut out new fabric for their kites. She fixed and pasted new sticks. He provided much smoother and sturdier ones. Their precious kites were soon fixed and mended, a splash of blue on the red dragon, and a bit of red on the penguin, but nonetheless, much improved from before. The girl smiled a cheeky grin to him as she admired their finished work. Unused to such behavior, he stiffly returned it. They're kites were perfect.

The two enjoyed flying their kites until the darkening sky warned the girl of her worrying mother.

"What was your name again?" she asked before she set out to leave.

"Pr—uh—Zuzu." he lied, unsure why. "Yours was...?"

"Tara," she said, giving him the nickname only close relatives were allowed to use. She clung her kite close to her as she prepared to dive fearlessly into the water, readying to swim her way back.

"Wait! Are you gonna swim all the way home?"

"...No...just to my boat."

"...Oh...um, well, it's dangerous now. Come this way."

The prince shared for the second time in his young life, loaning his rowboat, and volunteering to row it for her.

---

"Katara! Where have you been?" Admonished her mother.

"I went to get my kite. It broke off."

"Please don't do that again, we could've always made another."

"...but I like this one." spoken more to herself than to her mother. She hugged her precious kite tighter to herself.

"Where did that blue fabric on your kite come from?" asked his uncle with a ... smirk?

"It ripped in the sky. We made it too weak. I just found some lying around uncle."

"I see. Are you sick, nephew? You're cheeks are awfully red."

"Nephew?"

"I'm fine, uncle." he said while walking towards the railing of the ship, looking off in the distance. He touched his cheek self-consciously. His first kiss was at the age of 6 with a girl from the ocean named Tara. She was the rudest and most obnoxious girl he ever met (scratch that, my sister still holds that title); she liked doing things the nice way.

Her first kiss was at the age of 4 with a boy from a ship named Zuzu. He was the...weirdest and oddest boy she had ever met (scratch that, my brother still holds that title); he liked doing things the different way.

Meeting each other a decade later, her tied to a tree, him her captor, neither recognized the other to be their childhood crushes.

That Katara girl, she's the rudest and most obnoxious girl he ever met (scratch that, my sister still holds that title); she liked doing things the hard way.

That Prince Zuko guy, he's the weirdest and oddest (possibly meanest?) boy she had ever met (scratch that, my brother still holds that title); he liked doing things that got in her way.

She reminded me of a girl that I once knew...

He reminded me of a boy that I once knew...


	3. Fishing

Another ficlit written for a friend, but for her graduation. Enjoy.

Fishing

By Kawaiilyn

The clear stream trickled by at its set pace. Not too slow. Not too fast. Just...a good speed, an average speed. His fishing line bobbed here and there with the current, inexpertly trying to seduce a white-speckled fish for its owner. Its owner's stomach growled more ferociously than the last thirteen times...he was about to give up, when a broken twig startled him, making the fishing line jump in shock as well.

Ducking as low as he could, he gazed about the river bank, hunting for the source of the sound. A flash of blue cloth, a peek of tanned skin. That's all he needed to leap for his mask, quickly placing it on and resuming his still stance as he continued his task of catching his dinner (for once). Through the eye-holes in the smiling mask, a pair of golden eyes followed the sound of some crushed leaves there, and a broken twig here, before a bit of splashing discovered the creator of the tell-tale sounds; just as he expected it to be, it was none other...than the peasant.

_The Avatar must be near. But he couldn't lose this opportunity. He had to plan this out carefully..._

_--_

Katara arrived at the stream's side, gazing down at the occasional white-speckled fish as it dashed its way down the river, swimming quite faster than the current. They were fast little things. She removed her shoes and rolled up her pants before wading into the stream's surprisingly deep center, skirts held up to her side with one hand while her eyes searchingly gazed into the swirling liquid. Holding her free hand above the water in preparation, she froze. She remained still for quite a long time.

_--_

_What is that peasant doing? She's just standing there! She's scaring the fish away! Ugh, why can't she—_ his thoughts were interrupted by a loud splashing and jolting movement from the peasant. With the splashing quelled, he stared in awe as she waterbended a circular mass of water above the river, a whole school of white-speckled fish swimming confusedly inside it. Thankfully his mask covered his gaping mouth as he watched her wade out of the water, picked up her shoes, and walked ... away. His stomach growled again. He felt a slight tug at his fishing line, and eagerly pulling in his catch, was dismayed to see a tiny frog at the end...

A plan began to take form in his mind as he returned the useless frog to the water's depths.

_--_

_This is more than enough for us all._ She continued her leisurely pace back to camp, still bending the water-contained fish in front of her, until a flash of black...(no blue?) whizzed in front of her, slashing something white at her Waterbended fish, causing it to burst. Her fish were everywhere. The blood began to rise as she watched this stranger suddenly swipe a few of i her /i fish before running off into the forest. Ignoring the fish left flapping about to their own devices, she gathered up the spilled water and ran after the thief. No one stole from her without a fight.

--

He could hear her footsteps gaining behind him. _Who knew she could run so fast. _He increased his speed. _I'll soon outrun her when...when I get to that one tree way out there. Yah, by then she'll be too far behind to pose any immediate danger and he can take to hiding. Almost there. Ah...right about-- _

"Ooof."

--

She smiled gleefully as she retrieved her Waterwhip that had wrapped itself around the thief's ankle, knocking him off-balance mid-run and causing him to fall ... oh she loved this ... flat on his face. Her fish escaped his startled grasp, but she paid no heed to them. To be honest, she had enough fish leftover before his thievery to bring back. But it wasn't about that. It was the principle of the ordeal. She wasn't going to sit idly and watch as this thief made off with her dinner. Cautiously approaching the floored form, she noted the blue mask.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly after he made no effort to get up. She stepped closer to him, preparing to inspect him for wounds...but was knocked off her feet by a quick foot-sweep of his legs. _He had lured her closer to him._She watched from the ground as he pulled out his dual swords. _So that he could engage in close-combat...not looking good_.

--

Both breathed heavily. Her clothes were ragged and torn in spots. His were the same, but wet in scattered areas. Both wearily eyed the other, waiting for the other's attack.

_Damn how he wished he could Firebend! If only they hadn't fought before with their opposing elements, then he would've. But, as any bender would do, she would recognize his stances, his form, his more favored moves...and easily recognize him as well. She was probably planning a finishing move now...he had to end this now. But how?_

_--_

_Who is this guy? He is certainly no ordinary man...not with moves like that. Perhaps he's a member of the Earth Kingdom army? She had to finish this now. Aang and Sokka were probably getting worried. _

She leaped into action, shifting her weight through the stances of her final attack—

_He stopped me. How did he get here so fast? He was just over there by the tree! Just wait till he let go of my hands...he couldn't keep me like this forever. _

--

He tied her hands behind her, knotting it expertly in such a way that would take hours to untie. He placed a blindfold over her eyes; he didn't want her to know what direction he escaped to. He pulled her struggling form over to the nearest tree, preparing to tie her to it, (how familiar) but she was moving too much to allow him to do so. He needed both hands to tie her down, but he also needed both hands to hold her back. _This peasant was getting on his nerves. What would Uncle do?_

--

She froze. All coherent thought escaped her with the ease of a gusty wind. Warm, soft lips lingered on hers. _He must've taken his mask off. I can feel his nose brush against mine just before he ended the kiss._ She let out a shuddering breath. _What the heck was that for?_

--

He jumped at the opportunity to use both of his free hands to tie her to the tree. After a few loops, she realized his ploy, and began struggling once again. He smiled as he knotted her there, the familiarity of the situation more than ironic. He picked up his fish, his mask, and returned to the peasant. Disguising his voice in a soft whisper, he spoke into her ear.

"Thank you for the fish."

For reasons he could not explain, he kissed her again. A shorter one, a lighter one. But nonetheless, he enjoyed the lingering sweet taste of her lips on his as he walked away, mask on his face and fish in his hand. _After I'm done eating, I can take care of my task..._

_I will capture the Avatar. _

A/N: Stupid formatting deleting my underscore-line breaks and POV changes. Grawr.


	4. It is you!

This was another birthday drabble for a dear lj-friend of mine, tenshiyaki. She requested a Zutara ficlit with a "Beauty and the Beast" theme. Here it is. Happy belated birthday tensh and I hope ya like! 3 Many thanks to chickgurl and rednovember for betaing/reading through and giving me some feedback. I love you two like a fat kid loves cake...but more.

It is you!

by: Kawaii-lyn

She'd never like him. She'd never care for him. The only thing about him she'd ever feel in his presence was fear.

_--_

_My dad is fighting in the war. I wish I could see him again. Is he alive? Is he well? Did he make any progress? _

_Did he fail?_

_I won't think about it. I must stay positive. I may be in a foreign nation in an unfamiliar castle with a mysterious (and scary) host. But, for his sake, I'll do my best._

_--_

_My dad is fighting in the war. I hope I never see him again. The bastard hired that lackey Zhao to exterminate me permanently. Too bad his aim is as bad his sideburns. Heh. Hmm...too bad for me though that I look like "this". Alive? Yes. Appealing? ...why should I care if I'm appealing or not? I never cared before! All I cared about, (wait, care; I still do,) was earning the throne. How did things end up like this? How did I end up like this? And why is the answer to all of my problems her._

_I should go visit her. I should do ... something. Where's that mirror?_

_Why must hair be so unruly?_

_I should give her flowers._

_My left eyebrow is thinner than the other; wait...do I even have an eyebrow there?_

_Maybe she's hungry?_

_I look like shit._

_--_

_Why did he give me flowers? And what are his intentions behind giving me this new wardrobe? And why was he stuttering?_

_Was he wearing...cologne?_

_--_

_Note to self: Never wear that gut-wrenching cologne ever again. Stupid witch and her ploys. Why'd I buy that junk from Azula again? It's disgusting. _

_I wonder if "she" noticed?_

--

"Thanks for the ... um...stuff." she said seemingly fascinated with the marble-blue stone floor.

"Uh...your welcome...my lady." he said while looking out the window, marveling at the existence of the sky.

"I'd like to repay you for your kindness..." she continued.

"Oh?" _This was quite unexpected._

"What would you have me do?" _Her blue eyes are looking at me. Her blue eyes are looking at me. Dear God why can't I think when those damn blue eyes are looking at me?_

Zuko looks out the window.

_Damnit why does the sky have to be blue, too?_

"Well...there is one thing you could do for me..."

--

The author of this fic would like to take a moment of your time to allow you to dwell on all of the perverted possibilities that could fill in for this gap of time. She enjoys promoting perverted possibilities, but she does not enjoy writing them lest they make this fic completely OOC and suck-worthy.

_--_

_Did the dress have to be yellow? It's so...bright! And look! I can go penguin-sledding underneath all of these ruffles! This thing must weigh a ton. The previous owner clearly must've enjoyed a lot of room for her legs_.

_--_

_Damnit! My suit is blue too! Stupid annoying blue...reminding me of her every time I see it..._

_--_

_He actually doesn't look that bad. And hey, blue! My favorite color. Minus the whole beast-look he's got going on...he's very...intriguing._

_--_

_Damn does she look good! Yellow was a good choice. Reminds me of the sun._

--

The author of this fic would like to skip ahead in the Beauty and the Beast Disney!plot to the part where "Beast" is about to transform into a human. Yes this is cheating. But this is _supposed_ to be a drabble, or a ficlit of the sort. Can't make myself a liar now can I?

_--_

_I hope he's not dying. He can't be! I just started to love--_

_Was that a beam of purple and magical lightsaber-like energy that just landed next to me?_

_And was that a green one over there? And a blue one there? And a--_

_What the fu--_

_--_

_I feel light. I feel like I'm floating. I thought I was dead? Yet I'm feeling better already. _

_Scratch that I feel like a whole new man!_

_--_

_He's human? He's normal? He's...not hurt? _

_His face became visible to her._

_Holy Tui he's hot!_

_--_

_She's giving me weird looks. She must not recognize me. No wait. She's looking at...my features._

_I look like shit again don't I?_

--

"Katara...I'm still the same person. It's me! Zuko." _Fall-in-love-with-me, fall-in-love-with-me, fall-in-love-with-me..._

Katara took a tentative step to the now human prince. His pale features, his regal cheekbones, his firm chin, his pointed nose. He was flawless. _Was he really the same once-repressive jerk of a beast from 10 seconds ago?_

She saw him smirk at her furrowed brow.

_It's him._

"Wow, you look...great."

"Thanks."

"So um, your a prince again...that's cool."

"Yeah it is."

_--_

_Why are things so awkward again? Why aren't we laughing and joking? Why isn't she smiling? Why ... why am u>I /u> not smiling? I'm human again; I'm a prince again. So why--_

The blue eyes suddenly close to him stunned his thoughts silent.

_Those blue eyes. I hate the color blue, yet...it's so fitting on her. Maybe if I just--_

_--_

_His tongue is warm. Oh Tui it's intoxicating. His fingers are tangled in my hair, perhaps he's trying to untie my braid? His other hand delicately holds my chin, pulling me closer to his lips. Is he the same Zuko? The same guy who liked me in that poofy yellow dress? Mmmff--_

_...actually I could care less right now._

The End.


	5. Will You Light My Candle?

Happy Belated Birthday my dearest **irrel**. I'm so grateful to have such a gifted, humorous, and sweet friend like you. Thanks for ... however many months it's been of friendship ... and may we have lots more sweets♥. (Hope ya like the "Rent" reference. )

Will You Light My Candle?

by KawaiiLyn

Her boots trudged through the thick falling snow, taking her to the outskirts of the Watertribe.

_Why did she have to get the fire? That's men's work! Still, she was curious what the FireStarter would look like. _

She had never seen one, and their existence was all but extinct, ever since the start of the war and the Fire Nation's defeat from the Avatar 100 years ago. Nobody knew the details, but apparently the Fire Lord took the lives of his nation with him in his defeat. Some think he killed them all, them proving their loyalty to his cause and rebellion against "this world." Others think they all ran off, somewhere in hiding under his teachings from some new successor—regrouping, waiting, preparing for a new war...not many knew what became of them, and in 100 years, their history was forgotten, culture lost, people rare.

Why one chose to live in the outskirts of the Southern Water Tribe no one knew. Story had it he just came out of nowhere, spoke with the chief, and was granted to live nearby in exchange for his services...as their FireStarter.

They only had two seasons, winter and colder winter. During the colder winter, the snow never stopped falling, the ice never melted, the terrain always changed. One only had about 30 minutes of exposure to it before the end came in a peacefully chilling sleep. The head of each household's family would visit the FireStarter once a day in the early hours of the morning, bearing a special sturdy candle made from whale blubber. The trek to the FireStarter's home took 10 minutes getting there, 15 coming back, (they had to tread carefully so as to not let the flame die.) Women weren't allowed to visit the FireStarter.

However, Katara's brother had fallen ill the other day after falling into a peculiar ice pond. How water was able to stay in its liquid state was a mystery to the whole tribe, but none doubted Katara's safety as she became Sokka's temporary replacement. She was the prodigy Waterbender of their tribe, predicted to be a master within the year. The daughter of the chief's ambassador, currently traveling to the Earth Kingdom on important assignments. If anyone was more trusted, or safer, on the trek to the FireStarter's home...it'd be her.

So they thought.

XXX

After all the FireFetchers had come for the morning, it was time for him to practice his Firebending. No one knew of his secret practices of this ancient art, he preferred it that way. The tribe members might get restless, worried, and who knew what else if they found out. But since they never bothered him past noon, he had the rest of the day to himself.

Arriving at his favorite practice spot, he began his warm up stretches and exercises— interrupted by a loud splash nearby.

_Probably just a penguin._ He began going through his stances.

Another loud splash...a bit fainter than the first.

_Several penguins together._ He inhaled deeply preparing for a difficult move.

"...someone...help...pl...ease..." said a voice.

_...OH AGNI! SOMEONE IS HURT!_

XXX

Her heavy eyes opened to find herself inside someplace...warm. Really warm. Nothing like her home, or her neighbors' homes, or anything else in the entire village. To be truly warm in the entire home...this was something she wasn't used to. But it was nice.

She continued to take in her surroundings as she sat up. The red and gold emblems, symbols, and oddly extravagant décor held her curious attention. A sturdy wooden desk made from the finest mahogany, scrolls and books and inks and quills...whoever lived here was quite educated. Wall scrolls with the same flame-like symbol, peculiar armor, a set of swords, and a once delicate and expensive tea set—now worn with overuse.

_Where am I?_

"Are you alright?" asked a foreign voice behind her. Turning to see the pale features and peculiar characteristics (_is that a scar?_) of a foreign man—everything made sense now: the warmth, the peculiar furnishings, this strange otherworldly being—this was the FireStarter's home.

XXX

He really didn't know what a girl was doing this far out of the town. Surely she couldn't be a FireFetcher...the fragile looking thing would never last five minutes out there. But...he still didn't understand the repetitive splashes...or her ability to stay alive and conscious for so long...and her quick recovery. Perhaps...perhaps...

She stirred.

He'll question her later after he made sure she was feeling well.

XXX

Trekking against the snow storm in the direction of the FireStarter's home, her hands focused on guarding the precious flesh-warming flame, her feet focused on getting back before too much frostbite settled in—and her mind wandered to the strange man she had encountered in a series of awkward events.

_"I...I'm a temporary FireFetcher." she blurted out when their eyes met; his eyebrow-raise beared resemblance to her brother's. She told him of the temporary arrangements made._

_"Isn't it against your laws for a girl to come here?" was the only thing he said; his voice, she noted, was a bit on the raspy voice...with a slight lisp perhaps?_

_She couldn't tell him of her status, as that would be walking into the unknown enemy's lair with all weapons visible, and she couldn't tell him she was a Waterbender—this was, however, for personal reasons._

_"I didn't want to hinder anyone else with such a task," was the lie she came up with. Whether he bought it or not, he wouldn't let on._

_He took her candle, quickly lit it—accompanied with a gasp of awe on her part, and a resulting smirk on his—and handed it to her. Pointing to the door, he retired out of view to another room._

_Not a man of many words, but perhaps one with many tales and...secrets._

XXX

Her Gran-gran's relieved face, (What took you so long?) her brother's confused face, (You did WHAT?) and her welcoming bed (You know you want some of this.) were all it took to end her musing thoughts for the day. She slept through lunch and dinner, drowsily aware of the energy she drained during her waterbending efforts to stay alive, to guard a candle, and to arrive and depart a peculiar foreigner's home.

XXX

A mistake in her underdeveloped healing abilities assured Sokka's stay to his bed for a longer period than was originally predicted. (It's as if you're trying to kill me, Katara.) he joked after her ump-teenth apology. Healing and basic home-caring aside...she had business to attend to. She had to make yet another visit to the FireFetcher.

XXX

"How long has your brother been sick? Shouldn't he be fine now?" asked a slightly annoyed FireStarter as he handed her her newly-lit candle. She was always his last FireFetcher these days. Women were always slow and weak. How this frail-looking girl continued to make it was beyond him, but her continued appearances were beginning to form room for concern in his easily annoyed meditations.

_What if she never returned back one day? Would the village accuse him? Would they delve into his darkened history for a clue? Would his attempts for this life be in vain? This life with an alias, a solitary environment, and his dark secrets buried as deep as the ground in the snow—would they emerge once more as the blooming spring once did back in the short but peaceful times in the Underground Fire Nation?_

_Would he be found out?_

"There's a funny story to that," she chuckled with an embarrassed smile. "I tried to heal him, but it sort of...backfired...so now he has two black eyes, a constantly bleeding nose, and wheezes whenever he talks."

This of course, would've made sense if he'd known she had tried to use combat waterbending techniques in her healings...but he was lost for an answer to how she achieved such products from healing. He hadn't been lost for an answer in a while: the last time being...what he'd call a habitual response to many of the things his uncle i used /i to say.

All amusement in his eyes were clouded at the memory. He dismissed her with a quick motion of the hand as he walked away to his room.

XXX

_Of course, he just **has** to make such a dramatical exit every time I come over._ She thought with annoyance as she trekked back—all forgotten when she heard the snow-packed ice beneath her crack and shake with her last step. Freezing on the spot, she remembered her first trek to his home, the instances similar to this. A telling tale of what most likely happened to Sokka. _How is there liquid water down here?_ Concentrating on freezing the liquid beneath her, she made the journey home a bit slower than normal—unaware of a pair of golden eyes that followed her originally out of self-absorbent worry, but now in a state of thoughtless stupor as he witnessed the familiar movements of...of a _Waterbender_.

Little did she know she had just answered the FireFetcher's most pressing, but never asked, questions.

XXX

"Have you ever sparred with anyone before?" he asked nonchalantly while handing her her candle. Unprepared for his question, she nearly dropped the candle.

_Does he know?_

"...not...really." she answered cautiously. Of the dozens of mini-conversations they've shared over the past month...this one was by far the most—different. _What was he getting at?_ "Why?"

"I figured you must've learned how to give your brother those black eyes from somewhere. Combat bending is usually the most popular—and fitting—conclusion." he turned away and departed to his room, leaving her still in a daze of sorts. How she was able to arrive home with her mind distorted in hundreds of directions is something she'll look back on as being somewhat miraculous.

_Should she tell someone he knew? Was there any harm in him knowing? What did it matter anyway?_

_...What's with his question? Of course she had sparred before! Holy Tui he was beginning to infuriate her._

XXX

"I was wondering what your question yesterday meant?" she queried while handing him the candle.

"It meant exactly what I asked. Do you need help interpreting it?" he smirked when he returned her candle.

"...you're the one who makes the ice melt, aren't you? You're practicing your bending when the villagers don't know it. Is this part of your terms of stay? Does the chief know about your secret practice sessions? Did you know you're the reason my brother originally became sick? Did you know your the reason why, on our first meeting, I had fallen into ice-stinging water?"

"..."

"I'll be sure to alert the chief of this."

"I can't let you do that."

XXX

Defeating him was of course, in her favor. Surrounded by an entire continent of snow, the sun 99 of the time blocked from view, him a bit tired from lighting so many candles earlier. It was a simple matter of running to the tribe, returning with the warriors, them surprised to find him already unconscious, (to which she herself smirked at), and him to be charged for violating the agreed conditions and exiled from the tribe.

It wasn't until after all these events had taken place, when he was being escorted to his home for the last time to remove his things for his departure—when his eyes locked on hers for a brief moment—he was taken away.

She had recognized something in them. Something only familiar in he eyes of those she healed, (or tried to heal,) something...akin to pain.

She had never seen so much of it in one pair of eyes in her life.

The fact that he had always guarded his eyes from betraying any emotions was due to his protective shell—now shattered and open.

_Did I do the right thing?_

XXX

Escorting him out to sea had been appointed to the tribe's best, and only on-hand, Waterbender. Pushing and pulling the waves around the two boats to escape the South Pole's current, the silence remained the only thing they had to share. Her speculations she never voiced, his growing troubles never heard.

But when it came time to release hold of his boat, and to turn her own around, she uttered the only thing that seemed fitting, spoken barely above a whisper since their boats were still touching...

"I'm sorry."

His startled face she assumed would be her only answer; he assumed she was too weak to think of him. Both proved the other wrong.

"Don't be, I've done _much_ worse."

Releasing his sails and preparing for his departure, he left—leaving behind a much colder Watertribe, a still-warm kiss on a disheartened Waterbender's cheek, and a story that never really had a beginning, nor an end, but somewhat...a middle.

It didn't even give the characters names.


	6. In Another Day and Age

In Another Day and Age

Bloodied, exhausted, and heaving a dismembered body beside him, he wondered how much more he'd have to keep fighting the Water Tribe before he had his way.

Avoiding the severed hands, heads, and unidentifiable body parts of what remained of his soldiers, (of the enemy's soldiers?) he couldn't tell anymore—he carried the other last living soul with heaving pants, shaking knees, and a weakening back to the edge of the battlefield.

With many past battles ending in stalemates, both sides' forces were near to diminished; the higher ranking officers themselves currently taking part in the physical battles. How, of all the other nations, the peaceful Water Tribe, their elemental opposition, would be the one to take control of the rebellion against the Fire Nation's pursuits...and be good at it, was a turn of events no one expected.

Sure they had the advantages of the Avatar at their disposal, but he was at least century old by now, no longer as able and agile to partake in the current battles as he had had in the past. For now, until the current one died, (perhaps he already did and word is being hidden from the Fire Nation?) and the new one born and old enough to learn the elements and take on the responsibilities, (at least 16 years to go), the Water Tribe would have to wait for the most advantageous ally—a Water-elemented Avatar.

Current plan? Defeat the Water Tribe within this such a time span before all future attempts are futile with the new Avatar. How well was it working?

Both sides have suffered severe casualties; leaders and officers are cycled through and replaced from assassinations, suicides, ambushes, traitors, and in the Fire Nation's case, inner civil warring. There was no end.

What one did on the battlefield—fighting to stay alive—one also did on the very streets of one's familiar hometown, now unfamiliar with the forts, ditches, and readily-accessible weapons sold as much of a staple as milk and eggs.

He wanted it to end; he wanted it to be over. But countless meetings, meditations and advisors all came to the same conclusion: defeat them as soon as possible; there is no other alternative; peace is out of the question; think of the millions already sent to the Sun above; end it soon, our people will be safe, the civil war i should /i end.

He had no escape.

The countless battles he fought beside his soldiers "for the cause" were blending together. He no longer remembered their names, of who lived, of who died, of who ran off in cowardly fear: he just knew that at the end of every single one, he suffered the pain of living on when all others died, the pain of yet another victory or loss... "for the cause," when no one else would be left to witness it.

And lo and behold; that last line has proven true, for here in his very arms the other survivor slipped out of the reaches of consciousness, of the nightmare, of the living hell. What a lucky soul.

With no provisions, no men, no idea of where he was—perhaps he was close to the same and blessed fate as well? Giving in to his fatigue and exhaustion, he took comfort in the earth's comforting bed, grass and soil, as he forgot his troubles: everything, hoping to be set free.

And he slept.

And when he opened his eyes, he was granted that which he had been seeking for so long, for there in front of him stood an otherworldly being: a goddess. A glowing and forgiving goddess looked down upon him with open arms. He allowed himself to sink into them, leaving behind everything connected to such a world.

Little to his knowledge, for he slipped in and out of consciousness, a merciful Healer cared for him, dressed his wounds, gave him shelter. She could be killed for helping the enemy, but she was clever enough to cover her tracks in every which way: even from the enemy, and the allies.

Caring for the sickly of her own people in the night; caring for the sickly of her own enemies in the day. Working tirelessly, saving some, losing many. How she continued to have hope, how she continued to press on unhindered by the many complications of her efforts, was unknown.

These are what the other Fire Nation soldiers told Zuko when he came to consciousness in an unfamiliar tent, in an unfamiliar bed, accompanied with the unfamiliar feeling of safety and ... tranquility.

And sure enough, the goddess returned to visit him, only in human form as the merciful Healer. She healed him with some mysterious waterbending techniques, she fed and bathed him: she allowed him to partake in the company of the other wounded soldiers when she finished.

Truly, a blessed goddess in human form.

The men forever spoke of her beauty, of her peace of mind, of her history. Rumor had it that she was actually the daughter of the current Water Tribe's chief-in-command one said. Another, distraught by such news, wondered if perhaps she was part of a sick joke to heal and complete them—only to turn them in for more tortuous and vicious Water Tribe generals seeking information.

He disagreed with that.

With such information, the men became uneasy. With every daily visit of the healer, all expected her to be accompanied with warriors, with weapons, with a new drink full of poison, perhaps. All held their breaths in silence during her ministrations until her departure—silent as she came.

Her silence to them began to raise their suspicions. They began plotting in the night of possible ways to overpower her should the necessity rise. Some plans, understandably, were cruel. Some would feign sickness long after their health returned to watch over the more sickly. Some would practice their bending in the late hours of the night for "just in case" purposes. The other ideas, surely, don't deserve mentioning.

He didn't like it.

The days wore on; their nerves unsettled and completely filled with venomous tales and lies of her plans with them. New wounded soldiers would join them, their minds were easily filled with the suspicions. The lies were becoming part of their daily routines. More plotting. More planning. More...pain.

Was he the only one who had been healed?

Of course they asked the input of the current Fire Lord. Of course they asked what he'd approve, what he'd disapprove. But one could not disagree with so many willingly murderous hearts and hope to live till the next day—Fire Lord or not. He was well aware of the many Fire Lord's before him who were killed under eye brow-raising circumstances: in their sleep, in the barracks, in the baths...all inside jobs. The newly promoted Fire Lords would assure all that the freshly murdered Fire Lord's death would be avenged, that it was all due to some undetected Water Tribe assassins, that all would be safe with their reign...until they made the same mistake.

He went along with their plans, commenting little, approving a lot. He allowed them to do the talking, the planning...the everything. But honestly, he did not want to return to the same life, to the same world. He thought the goddess had saved him from it. And for a brief and blissful few days, she had. But his men were incurable. Their conspiracies insatiable. Her life: in danger.

It was clear what he had to do.

Whether she considered he himself a part of the plans after he filled her in, she never let on. In fact, she still remained silent, never saying so much as a sound. For the many days she cared for them all, she had never spoke a word. He began to think her mute.

But that wasn't important right now.

Stealing away the night before the planned day of the men's "preparations," he pulled her away. He wasn't sure where to go, or if any direction was better than another—he just knew to get as far away as possible from the tent. He just knew that he had to show thanks to the goddess who healed him one way or another. Perhaps in another day and age, in another lifetime, he could've considered alternate plans, happier plans, more thought-out and romanticized plans.

But this was the present. The present was hell. The present had no room for would-be's and happy endings.

It had no room for blessed and giving goddesses.

It had no room for now traitorous young Fire Lords falling for young goddesses.

When there isn't room, it is removed.

They don't know of their futures where she will be charged for treason; and he charged and executed for conspiring the downfall of his nation.

But they both had an inkling of the futures in store for them because of their decisions to save another. To help another. To help the enemy.

And somewhere in between the chaotic past and the doom-filled future, the two relished in the present with the joy of forgetting of it all. With the joy of being free at last. With the joy all instigating from one accidentally on-purpose kiss.

Perhaps in another day and age he said to her.

Perhaps, she replied...the first she's ever spoken to him; but in another day and age, not the last.


	7. To Love, To Cherish, and To Hold

**Title:** To Love, To Cherish, and To Hold  
**Author: **Kawaii-lyn  
**Prompt:** The talented artist Irrel just created an AU Zutara fancomic. It is amazing. After releasing page 2 of it, she issued a prompt to the masses, promising to draw a fanart for the winner. And the Zutara community on Lj went into a flurry. Here is my entry to her challenge. Seriously, look at her fancomic before reading this. It'd be difficult (if not nigh impossible) to understand without her notes. Hunt her down on DA or LJ, it's pretty recent. It's two pages long so far, and there's also character info after the comic. Honestly, you can't call yourself a serious Zutara shipper without checking it out. xD

Thanks little-fool for doing a quick read through for me. I'm sure it'd suck more without you♥. I think this proves your grammar does not in fact suck.

**To Love, To Cherish, and To Hold**

**To love...**

"Haha Katara! You look funny!" laughed a doubled over Zuko, pointing at Katara's unusually formal outfit and hair. "What did you do to your hair? Those hair loopie things are weird!" he teased, baiting her to retort.

"My Gran-gran did it; we have to go somewhere important today, so shut it, you mama's boy!" she quietly fumed while stomping her foot for emphasis.

"...you still look funny. You're like...girly now." he chuckled.

"Would you like to join me? I'm sure I can fix that large face of yours to be even girlier than mine.," she said through clenched teeth, a threatening face looking up at him with her nose in the air.

"...You know, I think my mom is calling me. We have to go somewhere. Bye." He rushed off in the direction of his home as fast as he could.

_Do I really look that bad?_

_--- _

"Zuko, sit still while I comb your hair. It won't be done any faster with you squirming around. Fix your bow tie while you're at it. It's crooke," chided his mother while she slicked his hair into two halves. "Tie your shoe properly, otherwise the laces will untie themselves in an instant."

"Haha, Zuzu you look positively adorable, don't you think so too mother?" said Azula.

"Of course dear."

"Moooom! Azula's making fun of me!"

"Whatever do you mean dearest brother? I was giving you a compliment," smiled Azula sweetly, batting her eyes in her mom's direction.

"Zuko, mind your sister."

Zuko scowled at his sister, at his reflection, and for the rest of the day as they made their way to the wedding.

**To cherish...**

Katara sighed again. _This wedding couldn't be any more boring._ Apparently her Gran-Gran's old time friend's daughter was marrying some wealthy business executive. She didn't realize it'd take this much time. She didn't realize the priest would be so monotonous. She sighed once more.

She needed a break.

---

"Zuko, can't you hold it a little longer?" admonished his mother in a whisper. His knees were clenched together as he wriggled about in his seat at the pew. Their father's business partner was getting married to some model. In the early rush to arrive on time, Zuko hadn't used the bathroom.

"Yah Zuzu, learn to have some control once in a while," muttered Azula from his right. She sat upright, perfect posture of course, with her hands delicately placed over one another on her lap as she did her best to feign a watchful eye on the procession; her sparkling light gold and red dress—added with her "interest" made her the image of the perfect and properly behaved child.

He needed a break.

---

"What's with your hands? Your nails have dirt in them. Your hands look so rough. Your dress is disgusting. How exactly did you get invited to such an exclusive wedding again?" a girl sneered, amidst a trio of others, to Katara. Looking down on her, she was correct to assume Katara wasn't rich like the rest of them.

Katara attempted to tame her self-control. She knew that if she beat the stick-of-a-girl up, she'd be in more than just trouble with Gran-gran. Her hand quivered as she poured herself some punch. The wedding continued on in the other room.

---

"Eek! You brat! You have no idea how expensive this dress was," cried the girl, aghast at the bright red spot of dripping punch on her dress.

Zuko looked in the direction of the voice. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"At least I know how to carry a cup of punch, butterfingers."

"Sorry about your dress," smiled Katara. "If you like, I could clean it up for you," she said, preparing to dump water on the girl.

Her hand wouldn't move; it was held back by Zuko.

"Sorry about your dress Mai, I'll pay you back for it later. Excuse us." He dragged a shocked Katara away from the scene.

---

"Why did you stop me?" glared a furious Katara.

"You wouldn't have been able to control yourself if you kept going," mumbled an uncomfortable Zuko, shuffling his feet.

She had forgotten how well Zuko knew her. He was right. She would've saw to it that the girl's face was in the punch bowl before she was through. She chuckled.

"What are you doing here anyways? —oh my gosh, your hair!" she laughed, pointing at his slicked back hair, making his forehead larger than what it was. He blushed.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked quietly, lips trembling a bit. She forgot how sensitive he could be at times.

"...Eh...it's alright. You're still Zuko," she smiled. He chanced a look at her eyes: blue, clear blue.

"...Yah well," he stumbled through his words, blushing as he looked away from her gaze, "your hair wasn't as bad as I made it out to be. The hair loopies kind of suit you actually." He coughed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, suddenly fascinated with a tiny spot on the wall.

"Hey, did you bring your PSP?"

"Of course I did. I just couldn't play it in front of parents. Why?"

---

"I'll totally beat your high score. Look! I'm almost done killing the boss now!" she gloated in a whisper. Both were sitting on the floor behind the table of punch and cups. Heads stuck together as they fought for visual rights to the tiny PSP screen while Katara tapped at the controls rhythmically.

"You made a new high score?" he whispered in shock as he watched her enter her name into the high score board, her name snugly seating itself above his top scores. "Why is your name Watrbndr Kat?"

"Because in this Avatar game, Waterbenders rule."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do."

"Firebenders do."

"Firebenders are losers."

"Nuh-uh."

"Why did I beat your high score then?"

"…it's not like **I'm** the actual Firebender in the game! Gimme that. How did you beat those serpents? I've spent _days_ trying to get by them."

"Because you play like a girl, that's why," smiled Katara as she handed back his PSP, relishing in his irritated demeanor. "I wonder if they're exchanging their vows yet," she wondered, glancing above the table in the direction of the wedding.

Two heads peeping over the punch table listened in on the wedding.

"...to love, to cherish, and to hold..."

"This is boring."

"Yah."

"Want to play again?"

"You bet!"

Two heads disappeared behind a punch table, blissfully ignoring the exchanged vows and other nonsensical sounds of the wedding. Both were quite absorbed in their own world, with just the other.

**And to hold...**

"Why Katara, I didn't know you and your family would be here!" smiled a warm Ursa. "How have you been dear? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Fine, thank you," curtsied Katara, putting forth her best manners as her Gran-gran had earlier instructed. She made sure her smile was big enough to be sweet, but not so big as to show her missing tooth, an unsightly gap on her front teeth. "My Gran-gran's best friend is the mom of the bride. So...I'm here!" she concluded with a sheepish smile, hoping three syllables would explain the entire situation.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm glad Zuko had someone to keep him company, even if he was absent most of the ceremony," she said, sending him admonishing looks. Zuko coughed and looked away, a light blush on his cheeks.

---

"I got you punch," said Zuko, handing her a cup while he sat next to her. "I didn't want you to have to throw it on someone at the punch bowl again," he mocked. "Someone's dress might be in danger by the wrath of Katara, The Terrible."

"Shut it," she growled, taking the punch with a slight glint in the eye.

"How's the cake?"

"Good."

The awkward silence and two-foot gap between the two seated made things unfamiliar.

"Hey you two! Let's get some pictures for the wedding album, eh? You took are adorable together!" smiled the photographer. "What are you— boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Oh no! Not even!"

"We're too young!"

"He's just a friend!"

"We just play together and...stuff."

"...Of course you do. Get a little closer would ya? I want a photo of you two as close as possible!"

Neither moved an inch.

_FLASH!_

_Picture one:_ A blushing Zuko and Katara, both a good distance away from the other. One had his hands stuffed in his pockets, giving a slight and embarrassed smile. The other had her hands behind her back, consciously giving a very fake smile.

"Why don't you two lighten up a bit? I was only joking. Come on, smile big!" said the photographer.

_FLASH!_

_Picture two:_ Katara had an idea. She quickly scooted over and tiptoed over to Zuko's ear, whispering something.

"That was cute. How 'bout another like that?"

_FLASH!_

_Picture three:_ The two had mischievous grins while they stuck their tongues out at the camera.

"...Um, how bout one with another smile, eh?"

_FLASH!_

_Picture four:_ Katara had Zuko in a gridlock while he was attempting to give her a noogie. Both were laughing while they tried to conquer the other in their mini-fight.

"...Please? Just one with a smile!" cried the desperate photographer.

_FLASH!_

_Picture five:_ His hand was around her shoulder, hers around his waist—their free hands giving peace signs. One of Katara's teeth was missing in her smile. One of Zuko's shoelaces was undone. Both were smiling ear to ear.

---

He sighed as he glanced at the pictures, the memories flooding back as he missed his old home, his old friends—Katara. It was so lonely here. He didn't speak to anyone. No one spoke to him. One look at his scar and they were driven away. All he had were his videogames, his uncle, and his photos of a past that seemed so faraway.

He remembered he was too embarrassed to tell Katara she looked really cute that day. Later he forgot.

His hand traced her smiling outline in the photograph.

He wish he did, back when he had the chance.


End file.
